Nous seront toujours là
by parce-que-moi
Summary: Gokudera reçoit une lettre en rentrant de mission que contient-elle? à vous de lire pour savoir. C'est ma première fic que je poste alors...


Porque la famiglia...

Ses doigts glissaient sur les touches blanches et noires, jouant doucement ce morceau que sa mère lui avait appris _Primavera _de Einaudi. Le morceau fini, Gokudera laissa une larme couler, pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi sont père ne le laissait-il pas tranquille alors qu'il avait enfin trouver le bonheur? Le jeune homme caressa du bout des doigts les touches, pensant à cette lettre qu'il avait reçu la semaine précédente.

_Flash Back _

Gokudera venait de rentrer d'un mission donné par Tsuna au début de la semaine. Le jeune homme comptais voir son supérieur une fois présentable, mais apparemment son boss n'en avait pas décider ainsi. Le gardien de la Tempête Vongola ce demanda ce qu'il ce passait pour que son supérieur et parallèlement son ami depuis le collège. Gravissant les marches qui le mènerais vers celui qui autrefois lui avait permis de reprendre gouts à la vie, qui lui avait permis de ce faire des amis... Une famille. Toujours dans ses pensées Gokudera arriva devant la porte du bureau de Tsuna. Il frappe doucement à la porte et ouvrit lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son Ciel l'autoriser à rentrer. Le fumeur fut surpris du regard si sérieux de son ami, bien que Tsuna prennent son rôle de Parrain très au sérieux sont regard n'était aussi profond que lorsque la situation était vraiment compliquée.

Bonjour Gokudera, dit Tsuna en lui souriant un peu.

Bonjour Juudaïme, répondit le jeune homme en inclinant le buste.

Installe toi s'il te plaît, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te donner et j'aimerai que l'on parle ensuite, expliqua le jeune Parrain en désignant une chaise face à son bureau.

B... Bien. Dit Gokudera, s'installant sur la chaise que lui désignait son supérieur.

La tension qui régnait dans la pièce mettait le bras droit mal à l'aise. Zut à la fin qu'est-ce qu'il ce passait ici ! Prenant une grande inspiration Tsuna tendit à Gokudera une lettre. Un simple lettre entourée d'un enveloppe, mais... cela aurait été plus simple s'il s'agissait d'une simple enveloppe. Ce morceau de papier que tenait Hayato entre ses doigts était frapper du blason de la Famille Enfera... La Famille de son père. Le regard du bras droit voyagea de l'enveloppe à son Boss. Que lui voulait son père? Ce fut donc les mains tremblante qu'il ouvrit la lettre. Il reconnut presque immédiatement l'écriture de son géniteur, cet homme qu'il avait haït du plus profond de son être. La lettre était brève, mais les mots qui la composait n'en était pas moins fort. Les yeux du pianiste eurent vite parcouru la missive, lorsqu'il eut fini ses yeux aurait put être comparer à des soucoupes. Une fois le choc passé il leva vivement la tête vers son Boss, ce dernier avait la tête baissé.

- Il...Il n'a pas osé! Bredouilla le pianiste.

-Nous avons chercher partout dans le pays et nous ne l'avons toujours pas retrouvé.

Les poings du fumeur ce serrèrent sur ses genoux. Tsuna regarda son gardien attendant patiemment le moment où l'orage arriverait. Ce qui ne tarda pas, l'homme aux yeux verts se leva brutalement et commença à tourner en rond dans la pièce, tel un lion en cage. Cet homme, ce fumier, son « père », avait oser faire enlever un membre de la Famille Vongola. Pourquoi ? Tout ça parce qu'il voulait que son fils reviennent à la maison pour épouser une fille, dont il ne connaissait rien, afin de signer une alliance avec une Famille influente. Seulement, non seulement le Gardien de la Tempête n'était pas de ce bord là, mais en plus pour lui ça fuite plus d'une dizaine d'années plus tôt était clair. Il ne voulait plus rien n'avoir à faire avec cet Famille. Après un instant de colère intense Gokudera finit par ce calmer, respirant profondément. Regardant calmement son ami, Tsuna décida de prendre la parole.

-Que compte tu faire Gokudera? Même si son Hyper Intuition le savait déjà, il voulait entendre son ami lui répondre.

-Je... Je... hésita le jeune homme.

Gokudera... Qu'importe le choix que tu feras... Tu sera toujours notre ami. Sourit tristement le jeune Boss.

Gokudera retint du mieux qu'il put les larmes qui menaçait de s'échapper.

-Je... Je vais aller là- bas... La Famille est plus importante. Lâcha t-il.

Tsuna regarda son ami tristement.

Si jamais tu changes d'avis Gokudera, soit sûr que nous serons toujours là...

Ces dernières paroles finirent par avoir raison des dernières barrières de l'italien. Il sortit précipitamment du bureau, lançant un « Adieu » à cette personne qui fut pour lui plus importante que sa propre vie.

Au revoir Gokudera, murmura Tsuna laissant glisser un larme sur sa joue.

_Fin du flash back_

Gokudera regarda autour de lui, il ce trouvait dans une église, style gothique, habillé d'un élégant costume noir. Cela faisait une semaine à peine qu'il avait quitter les Vongola et que l'otage avait été libéré. Et cela faisait une semaine qu'il vivait tel une marionnette manier pas son père. Bianchi avait essayer d'aider son demi -frère, sans parvenir à un quelconque résultat, pour cet acte Hayato remerciait tout de même sa sœur. La marche nuptiale retentit dans l'église à cet instant Gokudera sut. Sa vie ne devrait pas être ainsi. En ce moment il aurait dût être en mission pour les Vongola, aidant son chef et ami à atteindre son but... Changer la mafia! Le jeune métis allait pour sortir lorsque la main de son père serra son épaule. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour s'expliquer lorsqu'un bruit d'explosion ce fit entendre et que les portes du lieu sacré éclatèrent en morceau. Les yeux de l'ex futur marié s'écarquillèrent.

Je te l'avait dit Gokudera. Nous seront toujours là.


End file.
